A Roscoe Summer To Remember
by Les Papillons
Summary: UPDATED In this chapter Lily is accepted into a prestigious summer music camp which means spending three weeks away from Ray. Some more RayLily bonding. R
1. PrologueBox Of Memories

**A/N Hiya everyone! This is my new story that hopefully will be posted quicker then my last ones. lol It's got alot of flashbacks and stuff...well I won't tell you much more cause I don't want to ruin the surprise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show blah blah blah! There, you happy? **

**PS If you're looking for inspirations order the new RFR cd cause a)It's frigging awesome. b)I wrote this whole chapter while listening to it! lol**

**PPS Journal entries are in bold/italics and flashbacks in italics. Hope it's less confusing this way. **

_Prologue_

Natalie leaned back against the couch wishing she could be anywhere but there. Why had she ended up stuck in Roscoe for the summer. The social worker had told her it would be good for her to spend the summer here. She hadn't told her why which annoyed Natalie, she didn't like not knowing.

"Take this box and go through it, sometimes figuring out the past helps to figure out the future," was all the woman had said before leaving the room.

"What does she know," Natalie muttered to herself looking down at the box on her lap. It was fairly large but plain except for a name on the lid. Lily Randall it said in bold hand writing.

Natalie looked at the name for a second, it sounded familiar, as if she'd heard it before. She couldn't figure out where though. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and lifted the lid of the box.

Inside the box was packed full of things, nothing particularly fancy but they probed at Natalies interest none the less. On top was an old light blue notebook covered in stickers and glitter. It looked like it was a few years old, the stickers were pealing and most of the glitter had gotten onto the other items in the box.

All the items, including the notebook looked like the possesions of someone Natalie's age except they looked like they'd aged a few years since they were worn.

She picked up the notebook. Natalie had a feeling that it might explain the rest of the things in the box.

As she opened it a shiver traveled down her spine as she saw the picture that was glued to the first page. Two teenager's with their arms around each other, one with dark hair and dark eyes and the other with long blonde hair. They were both grinning at each other. Underneath the picture were the words. "Ray and I, Summer 2005".

For some reason Natalies hand began to shake a little as she turns the page and starts to read the first journal entry of Lily Randall.

Note: Crizzy4RFR here to tell you I got the first peek at this for editing purposes. I totally agree that every RFR fan should own the new volume one CD. I live in the states and even I was fortunate to be able to order it off amazon.ca so no, it isn't exclusive to Canadians only if you were worried. This is MTSRO's best fic yet and I am so hyper now to read more after editing this and the first journal entry! If you don't read and review this then that is like crazy cause it is awesome. Okay I am done cluttering Chapter Space.


	2. Semi FormalWe'll always have each other

**Disclaimer: Well unless someone has given me a surprise early birthday/christmas/easter present then I don't own RFR and sadly never will. **

**PS Crizzy4rfr contributed a few paragraphes in this chapter so say nice stuff about her in your review too! **

_The Moment_

_**June 30 2005**_

_**Summer has finally arrived here in Roscoe. Usually summers here aren't so exciting but this one I have a good feeling about. My band and I have been sucessful with our performing recently and I am really relieved all the stress from school is gone for at least two months. I have had a lot of ups and downs with my friends in 9th grade but we got through them okay. I think things are now at an all time high for me though. I ended the school year on top and everything is perfect, well it's getting there at least. I glued this picture onto the first page so I have something to work towards this summer. Ray broke up with Grace and my feelings are still as strong as they used to be so I'm not letting my chance slip away this time. I've learned from experience that that only leads to a huge ammount of pain and regret but you also can't force things. I learned both of those lessons the hard way. This picture was taken at the semiformal right near the end of the year... **_

_Flashback to: The Semi Formal_

_The semi formal was held on the last day of school and all the ninth grade class piled onto a bus and headed out to the beach to spend the day. Ray, Travis, Robbie, Parker, Grace, and Lily all spent most of the day together goofing off in the water and enjoying the bright June sunshine. Lily didn't know if it was her imagination but she caught Ray looking in her direction a few times that day. She returned his gaze but it looked like Grace began to notice this too because before they were scheduled to leave, her and Ray disappeared for a few minutes. Grace didn't sit with them on the way back to the school but Lily noticed that her eyes were red. Ray looked a little upset but Lily didn't want to seem too inquisitive so she didn't ask him about it. She figured he'd tell her when he was ready. _

_When they got back to the school all the girls including Lily and Parker crowded into the washrooms to get ready for the dance. Even Lily had gone out and bought a relatively fancy dress for the occasion. Parker helped her do her make-up to match the blue-green dress she'd bought. _

_About an hour later they all headed down to the gymnasium. It was almost unrecognizable after the dance commity had finished with it. The theme was the night sky and there were glow and the dark stars and moons all over the ceiling to make it look like the night sky. Lily hardly even noticed the decorations after Ray walked in. He, along with Robbie and Travis came over to sit on one of the benches with Lily and Parker who were already there. _

_"That dress matches your eyes perfectly," Ray said causing Lily to blush a little. _

_"Yeah, I like your dress," Travis said to Parker. The two girls looked at each other and stifled the urge to giggle. _

_"Uh what happened to Grace earlier," Robbie said destroying the carefree mood. _

_"Well see, I think that's something I should tell Lily first," he replied. _

_"Yeah, how 'bout we go check out the food table while these two talk things out," Parker said sensing the need for a little bit of privacy._

_"Okay sounds like a plan to me," Travis said although Parker could have suggested going to the cricket championships and he would still have agreed. _

_After they left Lily looked at Ray awkwardly waiting for him to say something. _

_"Maybe we should go somewhere quieter,"he suggested as the music began to play. She agreed and followed him out the gym doors. They sat down on the front steps of the school and were quiet for a second before anyone spoke. _

_"So, I saw you and Grace uh talking. What happened," Lily asked fiddling nervously with the material of her dress. _

_"Well...she broke up with me," he said. _

_"I'm really sorry," Lily said even though she wasn't all that dissapointed. _

_"No, it's okay. I think it may be for the best anyways," he said not meeting her eyes completely. _

_"Not trying to be inquisitive here but can I ask why," she asked him curiously. Lily tryed to stop herself from hoping for a certain answer but she couldn't help it. _

_"She-Grace accused me of-she said I had a crush on another girl," he stuttered looking anywhere but at the girl in front of him. Lily's heart beat a little faster although she kept telling herself not to get her hopes up. _

_"Okay...but was it true," Lily couldn't help but ask. _

_"At first I didn't think it was but now I think it just might have been true all along," he answered finally finding the courage to look in her direction again. _

_"Lily they're taking pictures we gotta get one, come on," Parker said from the school doorway making her jump about ten feet in the air. She grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the gym. Lily looked back at Ray and motioned for him to follow. _

_"Ray how about we get a picture together or something," Lily said, unhappy that the moment had been ruined. She was beginning to think that they were cursed or something. _

_"I'd really like that," he said smiling in a way that gave Lily hope for the rest of the dance as well as the rest of the summer. _

_They headed inside and proceeded to get their pictures taken. They had a great time doing serious and goofy poses for the photographer (Mr.Waller) until they ran out of money to pay for them. _

_"That was really fun," Lily said out of breath from laughter as the group walked back to the bench where they had started their evening. _

_"Well this **is** a dance isn't it, shouldn't we be dancing," Parker said as No Man's Land's song started to play. _

_"I'm not sure-" Travis started to say before Parker pulled him onto the dance floor. The rest of them laughed as Travis attempted to dance with Parker. _

_Near the end of the night a slow song came on and the room became a sea of couples. Lily slowly walked over to the food table alone. Parker was with Travis and Robbie was off talking to the blonde girl who was in charge of the Oracle. _

_Lily stood there for a few seconds before someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to face Ray smiling. _

_"So I guess we're both stuck with nobody," Lily said gesturing to the couples swaying to the music on the dance floor. _

_"Who would have thought that us of all people would be-hey," Ray interupted himself "why are we complaining about being alone when we've got each other."_

_"Yeah, we'll always have each other so why don't why don't we stop moping and dance," Lily said grinning at Ray. _

_"Sure, why not," he replied as they walked onto the dance floor. They looked at each other a little bit awkwardly at first but Ray put his hands on her waist and Lily put her arms around his neck and they began to sway slowly to the song playing in the background. _

_"Hey, I love this song," Lily said trying to eliminate the awkwardness as she referred to "Shyne Factory's, The Moment" that was playing in the background. _

_"This was the song that-" Ray started to say as the memories hit him hard. _

_"Yeah, it was wasn't it," Lily said softly experiencing memories of her own. They danced together silently for a few moments enjoying being close to each other after the time they had spent feeling almost like strangers. Lily breathed in the familiar scent of Ray's __cologne__ while Ray took in the equally familiar smell of Lily's shampoo. It made Lily feel safe and at home. _

_"Do you ever wonder why we didn't-" Ray asked. _

_"I know what you mean," Lily said before Ray could finish his sentence. He smiled to himself at this. He loved that no matter how much he loved her she was still his best friend no matter what. Lily was still the girl who knew more then anyone else about him, who could finish his sentences. Those were the things he'd been scared to lose, what he was still scared to lose. _

_"And then Grace came along," Lily said failing to keep the hint of bitterness out of her voice. _

_"You didn't like her much did you," Ray replied smiling at the hint of jealousy he heard in her voice at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. _

_"No, to be quite honest I knew from the start that she was all wrong for you, she didn't have enough spunk" Lily said resting her head on Ray's shoulder. _

_"Well Jackson was totally wrong for you, I mean what kind of guy wears eyeliner?" Ray joked half teasing half serious. _

_"Maybe we'll get it right eventually," Lily said quietly more to herself then to Ray. _

_"Yeah, you never know what'll happen, maybe someday we'll figure out who our soulmates are," Ray said although he hoped she was right. _

_The song ended and the couples split up as the lights slowly came on. The dance was over and so was the indepth moment that Ray and Lily had shared. _

_When Lily got home she changed out of the fancy dress and into a tank top and pajama pants before getting into bed with her journal. She wanted to remember this night for awhile, it was the start of something great, she was sure of it._

**A/N Well After writing only poetry for basically the past month I'm back and hopefully better. We all get stuck in a rut sometimes and this was the first thing that's made it past my picky critiqueing so please just take the time and tell me what you think? ****Toodles for now!**

**Keeley**


	3. Canada DayFireworks And Siblings

**A/N I've got to admit that this is really fun to write and I'm on a roll with it. I hope this chapter isn't too corny though because I love writing the little Ray and Lily flashbacks. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside lol. I'm so weird. shakes head I haven't gotten many reviews so far but hopefully this chapter will be different. crosses fingers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR or the characters. I don't own Bird's Hill Provincial Park (which is an actual place that I've been to countless times) or the tree which belongs to the park I guess. It's a real tree too! Go me for be inspired by a tree! lol**

_July 1st: Fireworks_

**_July 1 2005_**

_**Summer has officially begun. It was Canada's birthday today so I woke up early like I do every year to help my mom pack a picnic lunch. I couldn't remember why I was so nervous until my mom mentioned it to me this morning. The annual trip to Bird's Hill Provincial Park with the Brennan's. The one that we've taken every year since Ray and I were old enough to be pushed side by side in strollers. **_

_Flashback: July 1st_

_At about 10:00am the Randall's all started the trip to the Park. Even though it was almost 28 degrees celsius outside Lily began to get goose bumps as well as knots in her stomach as they got closer. _

_Simone noticed and nudged her little sister. _

_"So you've really got it bad for him don't you Lil," Simone said quietly to Lily so their parents wouldn't over hear. _

_"Shut up Simone, you don't have any idea what it's like," Lily snapped back. Usually the two girls got along pretty good but Lily's nerves were causing her to be cranky. _

_"Yes I do, I know more then you'd think," Simone replied going back to the book she was reading. Lily's curiousity won over in the end. _

_"What do you mean-oh wait didn't you and Tim..." Lily said a look of comprehension on her face. _

_"Yes we did, so I'm just trying to say you can't let fear get in the way of what could be a great relationship," Simone replied looking wistfully out the window of the car. _

_"So I've heard," Lily replied. She'd tell him today, Lily thought to herself as they pulled into the parking lot. She saw Ray get out of the Brennan's green minivan and start walking over to her. Lily knew she'd have to say it sometime but it didn't stop it from being scarier then the roller coaster her and Ray had gone on at age nine. _

_"Hey Lily," Ray said as the two families walked towards their usual picnic table under the trees. _

_"Hi Ray," Lily replied wiping her sweaty palms on the sides of her jean cut offs. They sat down and listened to their parents talking and laughing as they unpacked the sandwiches and drinks that they'd brought. _

_After they ate Lily and Ray were left to clean up while the rest of their families walked down to the lake. After they were done they sat down on the grass together enjoying the feeling that summer was really there and that they wouldn't have to deal with school, homework, and Cougar Radio for two months. _

_"Hey do you want to climb that tree like we used to," Ray asked suddenly pointing to the twisted old tree that was perfect for climbing. They'd climbed it every year on July 1st and hidden from their parents. _

_"Why not," Lily said standing up and brushing herself off. _

_The two teenagers headed over the the old tree and stood there awkwardly. Lily was nervous, she hadn't climbed the tree in years. She hesitantly reached up and grasped the first branch. _

_"Don't worry, I'm right behind you," Ray said reasuringly sensing her nervousness. Feeling safer, Lily pulled herself up and started to climb. After going a little way's up her foot slipped and she felt herself falling backwards. A strong hand stopped her and held her there. _

_"It's okay Lily, I've got you," he said quietly. Lily felt a small chiill go through her as she felt Ray's hands supporting her on her waist. _

_Lily completed the rest of the climb without incident until she got to the top branch. She pulled herself up and sat down on the limb revelling in the feeling of flying she always got from being up here. A few seconds later Ray sat down beside her and they enjoyed the veiw of the park together. _

_"Don't you love it up here Ray? It just makes you feel free you know," Lily said looking over at Ray on the branch beside her. _

_"Yeah, remember when we thought that we could talk to the birds up here," Ray replied smiling back at her. _

_"We'd talk to them for like half an hour until Simone and Tim told us that we were stupid and that we couldn't talk to birds," Lily said laughing at the memory. They sat and talked up there for hours, remembering all the memories that this place held for them. Memories that only they knew about. _

_While they were talking and laughing Simone and Tim came back to look for them. They heard them talking up in the tree thinking of the times they'd done the same, back when Lily and Ray were just toddlers playing on the grass. _

_"Do you think they'll end up like we did," Simone asked remembering the conversation that she'd had with Lily in the car. _

_"Well it's obvious they're totally in love," Tim replied refering to the endless times Ray had talked to him about Lily, starting in the third grade. _

_"But the question is if they'll ever admit it to each other," Simone said. She knew that love like that wasn't common and she wanted her sister to be happy. _

_"I think they will eventually, but you of all people should know how difficult that is," Tim teased her earning himself one of the infamous Randall punches on the shoulder. _

_"Shut up," Simone joked pretending to be mad at him. The two walked back to the lake together Lily and Ray oblivious to the fact that they'd been there in the first place. _

Natalie felt tears stinging her eyes and bluring the page as she finished reading the entry. She wished she had a friend like Ray who was always there for her.

Unlike Lily Randall, Natalie had been moved from home to home throughout here life not being able to form any lasting bonds. No one from the places she'd lived in ever called her or kept in touch although she never did either. It was easier that way.

Natalie quickly wiped the tears away and continued to read. She wanted to know what happened, why this was supposed to matter to her in the first place.

_The day flew past like so many summer days do with both the Randalls and the Brennans having a great time. They had the usual kids verses adults soccor game which the kids won, as usual although this year it was pretty close. _

_As it started to get dark they layed out blankets on the grass and got ready to watch the fire works. They were all stuffed after after the barbecue that Mr. Brennan had prepared with Mr. Randall. They sat down and relaxed, the mother's gossiping, their father's discussing sports, and Lily, Ray, Simone, and Tim talking about school. _

_"So have you guys noticed Ms. Mitchell and Waller," Simone asked the rest of them. Ray and Lily looked at each other. _

_"Well I don't get why everyone cares so much, I mean they deserve some privacy don't they," Ray said. _

_"You're right Ray," Lily replied taken aback by the fact that Ray had said something so grown up. She was used to seeing the immature side of him but she liked this side of him just as much if not better. _

_"Oh look the fire works are starting," Tim said interupting her thoughts. The noises of the fire works filled the summer night air as the four teenagers watched. _

_"Isn't it pretty," Lily whispered more to herself then to anyone else. _

_"Beautiful," Ray agreed looking at Lily as he said it. Lily was oblivious to it though, until she felt Ray's hand brush hers. She smiled to herself and kept her hand where it was. Ray didn't move his either and they sat there watching the fire works like that. _

_Simone smiled to as she watched her sister and Ray. She had to admit that it was cute. They'll make a really great couple one day, Simone thought to herself because she had no doubt in her mind that they'd be one, eventually. _

_After the last firework faded into the darkness they all got up and packed up their things. Ray and Lily got up and helped the others pack up, not saying a word to each other. _

_"Goodnight Lily," Ray said as they prepared to leave. _

_"See you Ray," Lily replied before walking over to join the rest of her family. After taking only a few steps she turned around to see him watching her leave. "Ray, I had a really good time today."_

_"Same here," Ray replied. The looked at each other for a second before they turned around and walked to their designated families. _

_On the drive home Lily sat beside Simone in a daze. She felt like she was forgetting something. Oh well I'll probably remember tommorow, Lily told herself. She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep and dreamnt about fireworks. _

**A/N Well another chapter written and hopefully reviewed. Crizzy4rfr is going to edit this chapter as well so it won't be filled with spelling mistakes. Hopefully this plot isn't too confusing with all the flashbacks and stuff but tell me if it is. **

**Keeley**


	4. The Summer CarnivalA Picture's Worth A T...

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own the show. **

_**July 12 2005**_

_**Oh my gosh, I am so excited. Today my mom woke me up and told me that she'd recieved a letter from the Canadian Youth Music Camp! I had sent an application in months ago, never expecting to get in. I was completely shocked when I saw the letter. **_

_**"We would be happy to have you here among the finest young musicians in the country," the letter said. I hugged my mom and ran upstairs to pack and call Ray. **_

_"Hi, Ray," Lily said trying to contain her excitement as soon as she heard Ray's voice on the other end. _

_"Hey, Lil. I wanted to ask you if-" he started to say before Lily cut him off. _

_"Ray I got in!" she squealed and Ray could tell that she was smiling from ear to ear as she said this. _

_"You got the letter," Ray asked. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Lily had spent each summer leading up to this one wishing that she was old enough to apply. He remembered her telling him more then once when she finally did apply. _

_"Yeah, it's going to be great," Lily said. Ray couldn't help but be a little dissapointed as he heard Lily's news. He had found out this morning that he was able to invite one friend to come camping with him and his family and he'd been planning on asking Lily. _

_"When are you leaving," Ray asked. Lily suddenly realized what this would mean. She'd be spending three weeks away from Ray, just as things were finally starting to work out for them. _

_"I'm leaving tommorow morning, it's pretty short notice," Lily replied sounding a little less enthusiastic then she had before. _

_"Well do you want to spend the day together, before you leave," Ray asked, trying to cheer her up. Was this a date, they both wondered, although they didn't say anything. _

_"Sure, I'll meet you at Mickey's in half an hour 'kay," Lily said. Whether or not it was a date, she was glad that she could spend some time with Ray before she left, although she knew that she'd still miss him. Alot._

_Lily grabbed her purse and headed out the door to Mickey's with the usual butterflies in her stomach. _

_When she arrived Ray was already there. _

_"So what do you want to do," Lily asked as she sat down across from him smiling. _

_"Well, there's this carnival in town, we could check that out," Ray said. Lily agreed and walked out of Mickey's. Lily and Ray took a bus to the carnival and payed for their tickets at the gate. _

_As they entered they could hear loud music playing and screams coming from the rides to their left. _

_"Come on, last one to the roller coaster is a rotten egg," Ray said grabbing Lily's arm as they ran to get a spot in the long lineup for the roller coaster. They took their seats at the back of the roller coaster (Ray said it was the scariest seat) and waited for the ride to start. _

_"Scared," Ray teased. _

_"Not a chance," Lily replied but as soon as the ride started they both gripped onto each other's arms and didn't let go. Lily screamed throughout the ride and Ray screamed along with her. After the ride ended they got off and tried out some other, equally scary rides. Lily's arm tingled all day where Ray had touched it. _

_Near the end of the day Lily and Ray sat down for a rest at a small hamburger stand near the center of the carnival. They bought burgers and fries and sat down at a small outdoor table. It was getting dark and the stars were starting to come out. _

_"I had a really great time," Lily said between bites of her burger. _

_"Yeah, so did I," Ray agreed. They finished their meals and were about to leave until Ray spotted a photo booth near the exit. _

_"Let's get our picture's taken," Ray said as they walked over to it. They picked out one of the colourful backgrounds and managed to squish inside on the single blue stool. They leaned close together, only so they would both be in the picture mind you. The flash went off a few times as they made different goofy pictures. Right before the last flash went off Lily leaned over and kissed Ray on the cheek. She quickly pulled away as soon as the picture was taken and they both got out of the booth blushing a little. _

_On their way home they didn't talk much neither of them mentioning what had happened in the photo booth. When they got back to Lily's house they stood there looking at each other awkwardly. _

_"Uh, here, how about you take these," Ray said taking the pictures out of his pocket and tearing off two of them. He handed them to Lily. Lily smiled as she saw that he had given her the last picture that had been taken. _

_"Thanks Ray, that's really sweet," Lily said taking the pictures. They hugged and Lily almost wished she wouldn't have to miss three weeks of summer, three weeks of being with Ray. _

_"Bye Lily," Ray said leaning down and kissing Lily on the cheek. _

_"Bye Ray," Lily said before walking up the drive way to her house. When she got up to her room she carefully placed the two pictures in her suitcase before switching off the lights and going to bed. _


End file.
